A mitad del invierno
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Castle y Beckett hablan de la vida. La conversación termina en algo impensado para ellos. Beckett POV // Espero sus reviews!


Sumario: Castle y Beckett hablan de la vida. La conversación termina en algo impensado para ellos. Beckett POV

_**Estamos a mitad del invierno y hoy realmente hace frío**__**. Lo peor que me podía suceder era quedarme atascada en medio del tráfico, de noche y en mi friolento auto. Y además, cómo si eso fuera poco, con Richard Castle. Es decir, me gusta estar con el, pero se me torna realmente incómoda la situación cuando los temas laborales se acaban y las conversaciones se hacen mas personales. No me gusta hablar de mi vida personal. Mi pasado es doloroso, mi presente solitario y mi futuro es bastante incierto. Si fuera por mí me quedaría en silencio. Más allá del bullicio del tráfico. Pero no estoy sola. Castle ésta. Y él parece detestar los silencios… **_

Castle: Hey Beckett por que no me hablas de vos y Sorenson?

_**¿Que quiere que le diga de Sorenson y yo? Ya sabe lo que necesita saber. ¿Por qué será que Castle nunca puede quedarse tan solo con la punta del iceberg? **__**Es decir, yo se que yo misma no puedo hacer eso. Pero en el trabajo. No me suelo meter en la vida personal de los demás…**_

¿Qué queres saber, Castle?

Castle: Todo! **(**_**Me derrite el corazón cuando se pone ansioso como un niño y sonríe tan encantadoramente**_**)**

Ya sabes cómo nos conocimos, sabes que estuvimos juntos y sabes porque nos peleamos…

_**Yo tan solo quiero simplificar las cosas. Cambiar de tema**_**. **_**Pero es imposible… **_

Castle: Alguna vez pensaron en casarse?

Alguna vez, tal vez. Todas las parejas piensan en casarse cuando están viviendo el punto máximo de felicidad.

Castle: No lo entiendo Beckett. Si estaban tan bien, porque no te fuiste con él a Boston. Si lo amabas podías hacer ese sacrificio.

_**Ven, ya me esta psicoanalizando. **_

Las cosas no son tan simples, Castle. Yo lo quería, pero no iba a dejarlo todo por él. Él tampoco lo dejó todo por mí.

Castle: Y no pensaron en tener hijos? Te gustaría tener hijos, Beckett?

_**¿Por qué a mí? Ojala que el tráfico avance rápido, sino para cuando salgamos de acá Castle va a saber hasta mi talla de corpiño**__. _

Nunca hablamos de eso. A Will no le gustan los chicos. Y a mi… me gustan los chicos, pero…

Castle: Apuesto a que sería una muy buena madre, Kate.

No lo se. Y no se si alguna vez lo sabré. Esas cosas deben hacerse si encontras a la persona adecuada.

Castle: No siempre es así!

_**¿Por qué este hombre siempre tiene como replicar cualquier cosa que le digas?**__** Bueno, es escritor. Esa es una respuesta. Tiene un mundo de letras y palabras dentro de si esperando emerger. **_

Castle: Por ejemplo, yo tengo a Alexis. Pero Meredith no es la persona adecuada. Siempre voy a quererla por haberme dado a mi hija, pero no es la mujer adecuada para mí.

_**Si me animara le preguntaría quien es esa persona adecuada para el.**__** Pero no me animo. **_

Supongo que tenes razón. Tenes suerte de tener a Alexis. Es una chica muy dulce, muy buena…

Castle: …Alexis es un tesoro. Incluso a veces creo que es una joya demasiado preciada para mí.

_**¿Castle siendo humilde con si mismo? Eso es nuevo.**_

Sos un buen padre, Castle.

Castle: Y vos vas a ser una buena madre, Beckett.

_**¿Por qué tiene esa manía de siempre doblar la conversación para terminar hablando de mi?**_

Castle: Tu hombre indicado va a aparecer. Una mujer tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, se merece lo mejor.

La adulación no va conmigo, Castle!

_**Aunque en realidad si va. Me encanta que él me adule, porque se que no lo diría sino lo siente. **_

Castle: No es adulación, Kate. Solo digo la verdad. Si yo fuera Sorenson jamás te hubiera perdido. Me quedaría con vos.

No sos Sorenson!

_**¿Por qué dije algo tan obvio? **__**Ahora va a pensar que lo dije con segundas intenciones. ¿Será que es así?**_

Castle: _**(Con su encantadora sonrisa de pollito mojado)**_Podría serlo.

_**Basta! Esta conversación ya se torno demasiado personal. Tengo que cambiar de tema. ¿Qué digo? Pensá algo ya Kate!**__** Vamos, vamos…**_

Castle: Si no queres que hablemos de estas cosas dímelo, Kate.

_**¿Cómo lo supo?**_

¿De que cosas, Castle?

_**Por dios! ¿Por qué siempre acabas haciéndote la desentendida**__**, Kate? **_

Castle: de amor.

¿Estábamos hablando de amor? Pense que hablábamos de Alexis.

_**Mucho mejor! Ahora te haces la tonta. **_

Castle: Te voy a decir algo que no creí que te diría. Al menos no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

¿Qué hiciste ahora?

_**Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a decir. La última vez que se puso serio me dijo lo de mi madre y estuvimos semanas sin vernos. No quiero eso otra vez. **_

Castle: No se si te das cuenta. No se si soy tan transparente como a veces creo…

Dale, Castle! Sin vueltas.

Castle: …No le pidas a un escritor que redondee, Beckett.

Ok. Adelante señor escritor. _**¿Que se traerá entre manos, O entre letras?**_

Castle: Te decía… Yo siempre pienso que soy obvio, pero tal vez no lo soy. Beckett, ¿Por qué crees que le pedí permiso a Montgomery para poder seguirte a todos lados?

_**No digas una estupidez, Kate. **_

Por tu libro. Nikie Heat. Investigación. **Y dijiste una bobada!** _**Encima tartamudeaste!**_

Castle: ¿De verdad crees eso?

Si.

Castle: ¿Vos pensas que después de tantos libros que escribí, necesito seguir a una detective para escribir otro?

¿Por qué no? Tus protagonistas nunca fueron mujeres.

Castle: ¿Y pensas que es casualidad que de repente decidiera que mi protagonista sea una mujer?

_**Oh mi dios! Creo que no me gusta el tono de esta conversación. **_

Las casualidades existen, Castle.

Castle: Una casualidad, que yo prefiero llamar suerte o destino, es que vos hayas aparecido en aquella presentación de mi libro cuando investigabas a mi imitador. Pero lo demás ya no es casual. Yo lo elegí. Después de pasar todo ese tiempo a tu lado resolviendo el caso, no quise que eso acabara jamás. Mi libro, mi investigación y Nikie Heat existen como excusa para verte, Beckett.

_**Oh mi dios! Oh mi dios! ¿Él me esta queriendo decir lo que yo creo que me esta queriendo decir?**__**. No puedo mirarlo más a la cara. Voy a mirar el volante mejor. Ay no! Necesito mirarlo a los ojos. **_

Castle: Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi…

_**Oh mi dios! Dijo lo que pense que diría. ¿Lo dijo? Lo dijo!**__** Kate no sonrías. Por favor, Kate! Mantente seria. Seria. **_

Castle:… ¿Te acordas? Yo justo le estaba diciendo a Alexis que estaba deseando que venga alguien y me diga algo nuevo. Y ahí apareciste vos. Diciéndome que debían interrogarme por un asesinato. Eso fue una verdadera señal para mi, Beckett.

Por dios, Castle. Eso no fue nada!

_**Que dulce! Se acuerda de nuestras primeras palabras. **_

Castle: Fue mucho para mi, Kate! Y luego, durante el interrogatorio me dijiste "Sr. Castle, todo ese encanto de chico malo puede que funcione con chicas sin seso y novatas. ¿Yo? Trabajo para vivir, Así que eso lo convierte en una de las dos cosas de mi mundo: Ya sea el tipo que hace mi vida más fácil o el tipo que la hace más difícil."

No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso!

_**No puedo creer que lo dije en voz alta y con esta cara de tonta. **_

Castle: Todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivi contigo están grabados en mi mente, Beckett. Y ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo quiero ser el tipo que hace tu vida más fácil.

_**Nunca pense que Castle era tan dulce. Tan cursi. Es adorable! **_

No me estas haciendo la vida fácil en este momento, Castle.

Castle: Porque no quieras escucharlo no quiere decir que te este complicando la vida, Kate. Te juro que jamás en mi vida me abrí tanto a una persona. Yo soy un hombre que lo único que ha compartido con mujeres son placeres terrenales, los sentimientos son otra cosa. Y es lo que deseo compartir con vos… las dos cosas: placeres terrenales y mis sentimientos. _**Se sonríe como un osito de peluche**_

_**Si fuera una muñeca de cera ya estaría derretida. **__**Hace rato que el frío del auto ya no se siente. Siempre divague con conocer a Richard Castle. Luego lo conocí. Y ahora se me esta declarando. Creo que estoy soñando.**_

Castle: No necesito que me digas nada. No ahora, no hoy. Pero necesito saber si tengo alguna posibilidad, Kate. Yo quiero ser ese hombre que se juega todo por vos. Con el cual te cases y tengas hijos. Te amo, detective Kate Beckett. Con todo mi corazón.

_**¿Qué le digo? Me esta mirando con esa cara tan hermosa que tiene. Con esos ojitos chispeantes como las olas del mar. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa adorablemente maravillosa. Se merece que le diga algo lindo. ¿Pero que? No soy buena en estas cosas. Kate necesitas esmerarte. Acaba de decirte que te ama. Richard Castle te ama! Wow! Me ama. Y yo a el. **__**Uy no! Se me están cayendo las lágrimas. **_

Todo lo que dijiste es muy lindo, Castle. No se que decir…

_**¿Justo ahora el **__**tráfico se tiene que empezar a mover? Basta con las bocinas! Ahhh! Tengo que manejar. Pero no puedo callarme y listo! Necesito decirle algo… Pensá Kate, Pensá… emmm…**_

¿Cuántos hijos vamos a tener?

_**Wow! Jamás creí que yo diría algo así. **__**No lo puedo mirar porque el trafico esta complicado y no puedo sacar la vista de enfrente, pero imagino que debe tener una sonrisa atravesándole todo el rostro. **_

Castle: Beckett vos me estas diciendo que…

No me gusta ser tan sensiblera. Pero… Te amo también, Castle!

_**Wow! Lo dije! Dije eso que hace tiempo tengo guardado en mi interior. **__**Creo que mi futuro no será tan incierto después de todo. **_

Castle: **(me sorprende con un dulce beso en la mejilla, que tierno!!)** Cuando lleguemos te va a arder la boca del beso que te voy a dar. Tengo millones de besos contendidos.

No puedo esperar. _**Y otra vez, mi sonrisa tonta! **_Yo también tengo besos contenidos.

_**¿Y si me salgo de esta avenida, estaciono el auto en cualquier calle y le rompo la boca de un beso? **__**Y dale, Beckett! ¿Ya que tenes que perder? Te acaba de suceder lo mejor que te podía pasar en la vida. El se arriesgo, ahora es tu turno. Si, lo voy a hacer! Y aquí voy…**_

Castle: A donde…

No puedo esperar, Castle! Voy a estacionar. Y esta vez, cuando te diga que te quedes en el auto, es mejor que te quedes. Esta vez estoy armada de besos.

Castle: Dispáreme Beckett!

_**Voy a cometer un omitido de besos! Mejor dejo de pensar… es hora de actuar!**_

**The end.**


End file.
